edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin's Pangoro
Kevin's Pangoro is the second Pokemon currently owned by Kevin. Personality As a Pancham, he had a large ego, willing to take chances and strive to see those chances favor him. He'd put some sass out there and mock others who annoyed him. If possible, he'd quickly find a way to outstrategize his opponents using moves to increase his power or lower their Defense. His arrogance usually got him in trouble a few times, the case being when he scored critical hits, but still ended up defeated by Rolf and Eddy's Frogadier, showing that he underestimates his opponents too much. When he evolved into Pangoro, his personality began to undergo changes. Despite being far more powerful, his ego has lowered tremendously, rather he just sasses whenever he saw fit. His greatest change seemed to be when he started getting defensive when Kevin thought of bullying the Eds. Since Pangoro disliked bullies, his attitude for Kevin and loyalty was wavering, as he wasn't gonna allow the Eds to be physically wounded on his watch. Overview He was first introduced as a Pancham in "The Evolution Boom", where Kevin used his Chespin to battle. Due to Pancham's ego and battle style, Kevin gave a little wager: If Pancham could last for one minute, Kevin would catch him. Fortunately, Pancham survived, and dealt a bit of damage in the process. Kevin caught Pancham right after time was up. In "All that Glitters", he was used against a wild Axew. It was revealed that he had taken damage from an earlier Dual Chop. Pancham was barely able to avoid Axew's attacks and score attacks of his own, resulting in Axew getting captured. In "Duel of Honor", Pancham was the third and final Pokemon Kevin used against Rolf's Frogadier. Pancham was able to deal massive damage with his powered-up Karate Chop. Pancham remarked that he enjoyed a challenge as Frogadier's Torrent Ability activated. Pancham was then unleashing a barrage of attacks onto Frogadier, but Frogadier dodged every one . As Pancham seemingly hit Frogadier through a sand cloud, it turned out he hit a frubble copy, and it was too late for him to dodge as he was swallowed up by a Water Pulse, resulting in a defeat. In "This Means War", Pancham was Kevin's fourth Pokemon against Eddy's Frogadier. Pancham's Attack power enabled him to easily cut through Frogadier's Water Pulse with Slash, knocking Frogadier into the water. After torrent activated, Pancham was left overpowered and was defeated by a Torrent-boosted Bubble. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Pancham was called out to battle against a wild Tauros. Pancham was hit first with a Scary Face, lowering his Speed. Pancham then went and did a Karate Chop, which was a critical hit. When Pancham thought he had the advantage, Tauros's Anger Point Ability activated, and he was struck by a Payback. Pancham was left with very little HP, and was forced to be recalled and Krokorok was sent out to finish the battle. After the battle, Pancham popped out of his poke ball and evolved into Pangoro, and Kevin commented how he'll thrash the Eds, much to the dismay and awareness of Pangoro. In "Cold Course", Pangoro was called out to battle against Clemont's Heliolisk after Krokorok was defeated. After taking a Thunderbolt, Pangoro went for Slash, but the attack missed when Heliolisk jumped into the air and used another Thunderbolt, dealing damage once more. Though exhausted, Pangoro was able to deal a hit Vital Throw, which never misses. He was able to defeat Heliolisk with attack and earn Kevin his Voltage Badge, but was left watchful as Kevin muttered about taking down the Eds. In "Battle of Fairies", it was revealed that Pangoro was the first Pokemon Kevin used against Valerie. Pangoro was revealed to have defeated Mawile, but lost after a single Dazzling Gleam to Mr. Mime. In "From Then to Now", Pangoro was eating with the rest of Kevin's Pokemon, commenting how they're getting stronger. In "Lost", it was revealed that Pangoro was sent to Kevin's PC after battling so much back in Terminus Cave and Route 18. In "Trash Picking", Pangoro was added back to Kevin's party in Snowbelle City. In "Once and for All", Pangoro was the third Pokemon Kevin used against Eddy and his Zweilous. Pangoro attacked with his Sky Uppercut, but the Zweilous heads dodged with no problem, catching Pangoro off guard and left to get hit by a gruesome Body Slam. Pangoro suffered major damaged and Zweilous taunted down onto him. As Zweilous raised his front legs, Pangoro used Hammer Arm and dealt a quick blow to the abdomen, shooting Zweilous off and defeating the Hostile Pokemon. Pangoro then battled against Eddy's Dunsparce, and he was assumed to have had the advantage due to Type, but didn't go so well when he used Hammer Arm, but never reached Dunsparce as the Normal-Type defeated him in a single Thunderbolt. After the battle was over, Kevin deposited Pangoro into his PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Pangoro was transferred from the PC to Kevin's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Sky Uppercut * Body Slam * Hammer Arm * Crunch Trivia * Pangoro was the first Fighting-Type obtained in the story, and unlike everyone on Kevin's team, he had a little more brain power, though its arguable that Houndoom is still more decent than Pangoro in terms of personality, but now they seem on par. Category:Kevin's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Fighting Type Category:Dark Type